Luna's Likeable Life
by Amoora. A
Summary: Luna's adventurous life is different and there will be more than just her normal loony self but there will be pure adventure for Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**Luna's Likeable Life**

*Not much people write about Luna well i am going to*

The girl smiled and started running around the house with her kid-in-one wand which she loved and with her flaberstat glasses on chasing the tiny little fae butterfly which she had only just seen. Recently her father had been quite angry and who knows why she thought but all he said was that there was nothing such as fae butterflies and she had gotten so angry that she had summoned one or two into the house and ended up chasing them but the weird thing was that her father could not see them and got angry when she ran around the house. Her father believed all kinds of things but just not the fae butterflies she had been seeing. She squatted and started to catch her breath and started panting hard and just then she felt a small tingle in her back and then another one in her hair and then another one just around her right hand and she just did not know what it was but she did not seem to care all she felt was a complete warmness and calmness and she just wanted more and more and then she found the source, the butterfly and as soon as she looked at it the butterfly fluttered away and she got really angry and sad and wished for the tingle to come back and something that never should have happened did and something was altered in the books of Greece and Rome and Egypt and the one thing that should not have happened did. Luna felt the tingle again...

"Yay,"

She shouted out and then all of a sudden the tingle became stronger and stronger and Luna started to worry and started to want the tingle to go away but she had gone too far in the hole and there was no way out, literally she had dug her grave and jumped in. But that tiny alteration changed more of the books of ancient times and the death was far away. Luna started to cry as she could not move at all and her father came rushing into that corridor she was in and he quickly ran up to her but before he could grab her a pull started to happen in Luna's belly button and the her whole waist and then she saw her father freeze in mid-step and she felt the cold hands grab her from the behind and pull her into the world that she would come to find out more about...

What Luna did not notice was that the butterflies had followed her in and they had not frozen as her father had...

Xenophilius was in his study drawing a crumple horned snorcack and thinking of his daughter Luna who had recently been running around the house like mad following the so called fae butterflies which rang a bell in his memory but he couldn't put his finger on what it made him remember. He heard his daughter running above the study and then coming down the stairs and rushing in front of his study and the sound seemed to annoy him so much that he went and opened the door and shouted in Luna' s face to go downstairs and not to run around in front of his study room butt she pouted and stuck her lower lip out and said...

"But the fae are here and not there..."

She was cut off by her father who turned her around and pushed her away softly with a soft smack to the bottom, he did not see the butterfly come in and the other one follow Luna, but she did when she looked back but she did not mention it as she did not want a time out for making up stupid lies as he called them and then her father stomped back into his office and continued his drawing.

Xenophilius heard his daughter scream and then start crying and he cursed her for running around following imaginary things and he rushed down to her but just before he grabbed her his mind went blank but he did not feel it and did not know he was frozen in mid-step and how scared his daughter was and how he could do nothing to stop those green smooth hands from grabbing her and pulling her into nothing but she vanished anyhow and he would never know...

_They felt the sudden breach of their wards and found the exact same aura that had stolen their fae butterflies at least two of them. But nevertheless they had to get her and so they grabbed the coordinates and opened the portal from her behind and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in, they did see the man but he was frozen and they took the girl in to the portal knowing that she was not human but half this half that but what were the two parts they did not know but they knew she was different._

*How did you like it and I know not much happened but please read on and the adventure will really begin and I know this chapter is short but they will get longer. Please R & R and I will write quicker. Free butterbeers to any who review.

**NEXT: LUNA FINDS OUT WHERE SHE IS AND THINGS GO WRONG!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna's Likeable Life**

Luna was lost. She felt sad yet happy and old yet young but she could definitely not explain what she was doing or even where she was…Luna felt like she was rushing through a hurricane and was getting thrown from side to side and from top to bottom but her path was clear and it was forwards. Luna began to get scared when she saw the fae butterflies fluttering ahead of her and she had only one theory to go by…  
><em>They have kidnapped me! Daddy, I WANT MY DADDY! <em> She screamed In her head as when she tried to actually talk all that happened was that she got some smelly stuff in her mouth and the wind pushing through her mouth. Her dad had told her he had once felt that feeling before but she could not recall why he said he did feel it. _Daddy…_ Luna thought in a low voice and knowing he was nowhere near her and she knew she was pretty far away from him. Luna was getting even more scared as she could have sworn she saw people's forms rushing by…

_There were many people seated around a great circle table outlined by gold and in the middle lay a blue see through ball with what seemed like glitter flowing all the way through it. It was half at the bottom and half at the top.  
>"The girl is the Greek one the descendant of him..." Said a green skinned it was even a man<br>"The heel walker, Theteus. Is it her?" Asked another of the circle.  
>"Yes, she is his one she is the one." Said another confidently<br>One of the creatures jumped out of their chairs and stood and said  
>"You. Can. Not. Be. Sure.!"<br>"Of course not Therenium but we will test her and see…."_

Luna was grateful when they dropped upon solid ground and at that moment started bawling like a three year old without her toy. Her seeing went blank and she could not see anything and not even hear anything but she knew there was someone there, it was kind of like a sixth sense she had and it had evolved only last year driving all her friends away from her and calling her _loony lovegood_ she hated the name but loved the power and with it she felt hands lift her up and walk a bit and then she was dropped. Where? Luna did not know but one thing she did know was that she definitely did not belong in this place and there was something here…Something dangerous…she could feel it in her bones. Luna blinked and realised her eyesight was back and she could not see because of the darkness. The sixth sense she had also made her guess things about what was happening and what was going to happen but it was different than a seer's powers and they seemed stronger, she could see things no one else could…nargles…sisserts…martyrs…but all those creatures her father knew were real but fae he did not. It was then while Luna was lost in her ideas that the thing hidden in the dark shadows, the one who had been banished to never return opened its eyes and saw the fresh prey in front of it but there was something different about this small blonde girl…

Human…Witch...The creature sniffed some more and then saw something in her. She was the one the heel walkers descendant, she was the one that he had waited for and she was the one he had to keep safe no matter if she was fresh prey.

"He-Hello…Wh-Who is there, I know someone is here so…"

Luna saw it a green faced and bodied…there was no word for it…thing.

"γειά σου, μην ανησυχείτε εγώ είμαι εδώ για να σας βοηθήσει και να σαςβλάψει σε όλους τους νέους της φτέρνας περιπατητή. Τώρα δεν είστε κατάλληλα για αυτή τη θεραπεία, ας φύγουν από τον τόπο και να πάει στην ασφαλή πλευρά την πλευρά του το καλό λαϊκό πανηγύρι και ας πήρε στο πλάι του ένα μπλε όχι, αυτό της πράσινης."

All that the man said seemed very complicated and a language Luna never knew but she understood it plain as daylight as if she had grown with this language her whole life. He had said

"_Hello,_ _don't worry I __am here to help you and not harm you at all young heel walker. Now you are not fit for this treatment let us leave this place and go to the safe side the side of the good Fair Folk and let us got to the side of the blue an no that of the green.__"_

Luna trusted whatever this was and wanted to reply with English but what came out was definitely not English

"Γεια σας, είμαι Luna Lovegood και UM .. ποιος είσαι και τι εννοείςμε το πράσινο και το μπλε και τα πράγματα πού είμαι; Τι κάνωεδώ; Γιατί είμαι εδώ; Είστε ασφαλείς; Θα μπορούσατε να με πάρειστο σπίτι; Θέλω τον μπαμπά μου. Μπορείτε να πάρετε μου σ 'αυτόν; Μπορείς; Μπορείτε; ... Μπορώ να σας έχω εμπιστοσύνη,λέει ο μπαμπάς δεν μιλούν σε αγνώστους, αλλά δεν φαίνεται σανξένος. Θέλετε. Είστε;"

She had meant to say…

"_Hello there, I am Luna Lovegood and um.. who are you and what do you mean with green and blue and stuff where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I here? Are you safe? Could you get me home? I want my daddy. Can you get me to him? Can you? Can You?...Can I trust you, Daddy says don't talk to strangers but you don't seem like a stranger. Do you. Are you?"_

But what had come out was different and she got worried. The door was slammed open and a green creature rushed towards her with his hound outstretched as if he was going to grab her but someone grabbed her from the behind and she felt a tug a at her belly button and then her waist and then she seemed to be pulled away back into the thing alike the time she had come here in the first place.

"NOOOO!" The man who had come to get her screamed.

The creature looked as the door opened and the green folk entered. He had a chance and only a small on to get to the girl before the green one did and he took the chance. He was quick and he grabbed the girl from the behind and summoned his energy quickly chanting in his mind.

_Για τα βάθη της λαϊκής μπλε με πάρει.  
>Έρχομαι Έρχομαι έτσι να πάρω.<br>Ανοίξτε τις πτέρυγες αφήστε το μπλε και το πράσινο έρχονται.  
>Επιτρέψτε μου να περάσει με ασφάλεια μέσα από τα πύλες τουΛένια.<em>

_Για τα βάθη της λαϊκής μπλε με πάρει.  
>Έρχομαι Έρχομαι έτσι να πάρω.<br>Ανοίξτε τις πτέρυγες αφήστε το μπλε και το πράσινο έρχονται.  
>Επιτρέψτε μου να περάσει με ασφάλεια μέσα από τα πύλες τουΛένια.<em>

_Για τα βάθη της λαϊκής μπλε με πάρει.  
>Έρχομαι Έρχομαι έτσι να πάρω.<br>Ανοίξτε τις πτέρυγες αφήστε το μπλε και το πράσινο έρχονται.  
>Επιτρέψτε μου να περάσει με ασφάλεια μέσα από τα πύλες τουΛένια.<em>

Also meaning

_To the depths of the blue folk take me. _

_I come I come so take me._

_Open the wards let the blue and green come._

_Let me pass safely through the gates of lenia._

_To the depths of the blue folk take me. _

_I come I come so take me._

_Open the wards let the blue and green come._

_Let me pass safely through the gates of lenia._

_To the depths of the blue folk take me. _

_I come I come so take me._

_Open the wards let the blue and green come._

_Let me pass safely through the gates of lenia._

His energy was being spilled into this hard magic and he had but only one choice. He took all the magic from the necklace he wore of a unicorn jumping over gates he pictured the giant cup of magic inside it spilling into himself so he could pass through the wards of the Green Folk, he had to admit they were strong but they would have to be as here the blood had been spilled and used for the wards. He vanished with the girl in a split second but to him it was like eternity and he saved the girl before the Green Folk could get the girl and the man he saw in front of him screamed no in a long way. Then cursed in their own language and just before the portal closed the Blue Folk taking the small girl called Luna sent a spell of old magic and left the Green Folk man in front of him with absolutely no magic at all but the magic the Blue Folk took was not enough to keep him conscious for a long time but it was enough to get to lenia.

_The Green Folks council had sent a Green Folk to go get the small child and to get ready to put her to the test and so the young Green Folk who was ever determined to prove to the council he could do such a simple job ran straight to the dungeon, flung open the door and walked towards the Girl his hand outstretched ready to grab her but in a second he saw the girl vanish and screamed out  
>"NOOOO!"<br>Partly because the task he had been given he had failed and secondly he felt the magic in him leave and fly to the Blue Folk and just as soon as the portal closed he dropped himself to the floor and left himself to die._

_The council was outraged and the king was so angry that he sent orders for his army to head to the part of the defence villages in front of lenia and destroy them as here was a war and he would win it and kill the Blue Folk that had taken the girl with his own bare hands._

Luna was lost in her thoughts once again.

_Fair Folk, That is where I am it has to be._

Her idea was definitely correct but she could feel something in her bones and she knew something was going to go wrong soon and she knew there was going to be nothing that was going to stop whatever bad thing that was going to happen and knew that the think that was going to go wrong had something to do with her…

_**THE TIME OF SESTIA**_

_The king of ainel looked upon the village that was burning and looked at the Blue folk that were dying at his feet and smiled and then burst out laughing in a deep voice but it sounded like a calming sound yet like thunder as well. The king lifted a globe and then threw it straight down to the first village of defence that had went down. One down…hundreds to go he thought. He would admit they were strong fighters that fought to the death but they were like ants and he was an elephant little did he know they would soon have rats by their side to fight back. The globe shone green and then grew and in a second it enveloped the whole city and the globe went smaller again and rushed back to the king. He looked inside and saw the village itself still burning. He laughed again and looked at the place where the island village had been but no longer was and knew he had the upper hand._

Luna dropped to the ground in front of a whole group of blue faced Fair Folk she guessed and was about to run away but the man that had got her here grabbed her shoulder and she knew she was safe with him by her side.

"Young child are you OK?" Said a woman Blue Fair Folk with a crown and Luna saw true worry in the woman's eyes.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Um…Where am I?"

"Lenia the land of light and…"

**THE TIME OF SESTIA**

The rest was muffled out as Luna dropped to the ground and her eyes went green and she saw a Man with a globe throwing it down to an island and then seeing it return with the island inside it and Luna felt the wrong thing happen and she saw it all as if she was there in the burning city. She saw nothing more but the Blue Fair Folk rushing towards her and grabbing her before her head hit the ground. She was safe with them.

…**.**

The Blue Fair Folk had to keep the girl safe and they knew that they would have to. They rushed her to a room and put her on a bed and tested her magic and her heart beat and brain to see if anything had gone wrong with her entering Lenia but what they found out was more important. She was the descendant of The heel walker…Achilles…

*How do you like it being left like that and if you want to ask the language that was here was Greek and the info on how to write in Greek came from google translate. I am sorry if this was a bit short but my foot tendons and ligaments have been ripped and also my tissues and I have a cold so it is quite hard to write while sneezing and having terrible pain in your foot but here it is please R & R and I will publish sooner.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna's Likeable Life**

Luna woke up in a big blue and white room which looked wonderful and up on the ceiling were images of unicorns jumping from here to there with gold hair, white hair and even a black one. She flung her legs to the side of the bed knowing that here was not her room and she was dreading and even thinking that it may be possible that the dream that she thought she had was not a dream at all…

She was confirmed of her suspicions when she saw a blue skinned lady with dark blue hair and some red flashes in and out of it, the lady had yellow eyes and Luna did not feel safe around the lady and so she started bawling and screaming for her daddy but then she started to hear it, whatever it was it made her trust the lady…

"σιγή μικρό μωρό  
>Μπορείτε να είναι ασφαλή<br>Δεν baddy πράσινα παιδιά  
>Ακριβώς το είδος μπλε<p>

Μην κλαις για τον μπαμπά σας  
>είναι ασφαλής<br>είστε σε ασφαλέστερα Λένια  
>δεν πρέπει να φοβάται<p>

Η βασίλισσα willlook πάνω σας  
>ενώ ο μπαμπάς σας είναι μακριά<p>

σιγή μικρό μωρό  
>Μπορείτε να είναι ασφαλή<br>Δεν baddy πράσινα παιδιά  
>Ακριβώς το είδος μπλε<p>

Μην κλαις για τον μπαμπά σας  
>είναι ασφαλής<br>είστε σε ασφαλέστερα Λένια  
>δεν πρέπει να φοβάται"<p>

Luna knew what it meant…

"Hush small baby  
>You are safe<br>No baddy green guys  
>Just the kind blue ones<p>

Don't you cry for your daddy  
>he is safe<br>you are safer in lenia  
>don't be scared<p>

The queen will look over you  
>while your daddy's away<p>

Hush small baby  
>You are safe<br>No baddy green guys  
>Just the kind blue ones<p>

Don't you cry for your daddy  
>he is safe<br>you are safer in lenia  
>don't be scared"<p>

Luna started to sing along, she still did not know what the not English language was but thought it was meant just for her. Soon enough the lady stopped and sat down next to Luna.

"Hello, Luna is your name is it not?"  
>"Y-Yes Lun-Luna Xenoph-Xenophilius Lovegood."<br>"Well hi there I am um…I cannot pronounce it in human language but for you I will try and change it to Smunch."  
>Luna giggled<br>"Well I am here to teach you about us and hopefully we will learn about you young heel walker. We will start with you, do you know that you are a descendant of Achilles? Well no you do not but you are not either, it is very complicated, we see you as his descendant but you are someone else's descendant so let us begin with other things now to find out about you and so you can find out who's descendant you are. Well let's start with the three main ancient country's Egypt, Rome and Greece, you are the Greece descendant. And now you know how each and every ancient country had ancient gods? Well they were not gods they were strong, very, very strong wizards who had hints of all types of creature blood making them nearly immortal. They were very, very big. Um…we will talk about the Greek wizaes, yes that is their name. There was Zeus a wizae with the thunderbolt power and he was king of all wizaes. There was Hera a wizaea with the wedding power and was the queen of all wizaes. There was Athena wizaea of cunning and war and she loved olive trees so do not chop one down or be cursed. There was Apollo who was the wizae of the sun and poetry. There was Demeter the wizaea of fertility. There was Poseidon the wizae of the sea, do not want to anger him. There was the wizaea Aphrodite who was the wizaea of love and beauty she was married to Hephaistos but loved Ares. There was Hermes the wizae of travel and business and he was the messenger of wizaes. There was Artemis the wizaea of hunting and the twin sister of Apollo. There was Ares the wizae of war but he was not a man of cunning, he was hated among the wizaes. There was Hephaistos the wizae of fire and blacksmiths, he was married to Aphrodite but was pretty lame so got kicked out of Olympus or its real name Atlantis. There was Hades the wizae of Death. There was finally was Dionysos who was the wizae of fun and acting. They are the Greek ones."

"How about the Egyptian and Rome ones?"

"OK, let's talk about the Egyptians. There um…actually let's do the romans. Jupiter is Zeus. Juno is Hera. Neptune is Poseidon. Pluto was Hades. Mars was Ares. Mercury was Hermes. Apollo was Apollo, WOW right. Diana was Artemis. Venus was Aphrodite. Ceres was Demeter. Minerva was Athena. And um…Hephaistos and Dionysos did not have roman selves because most of the wizaes left for Rome after staying quite a bit in Greece but those two did not leave so um they stayed. Any questions?"

"Yeah, um…what about the Ancient Egyptians?"

"Oh…they are not any of the Greek or Roman ones. So um…You know how Jupiter is Zeus well none of the Egyptians are the Greek or Romans but we cannot so the Egyptians today to complicated."

With that the woman stood up and looked at Luna, smiled and told the young girl to get some sleep in and rest a bit. Luna was just to and then thought about her descendant dilemma. And started to go over the wizaes she had heard and one name popped into her head then vanished and then popped in then vanished.

_Apollo _

She thought it and caught the name finally, she was the descendant of Apollo!

Luna went to rest straight away and went to sleep happy that she was not just the daughter of a poor man but she was a descendant of Apollo!

Luna awoke straight away and looked around and there she was the woman that had been there yesterday she guessed.

"APOLLO!"

Luna screamed at her.

"What about him."

"I am his descendant!"

The lady stood there for one second deciding and then grabbed Luna and a tray of food that was there. Suddenly Luna felt the familiar tug at her waist and there they were in the portal again but there was a room to sit in and so Luna did. The lady told her to eat.

"Well we are going to the temple of summoning were we can summon Apollo. Then he takes it from there I guess. But you are the one that is going to have to summon him. Yes at that worried face of yours it is not hard I take it you summoned something before. I can sense you have."

"I summoned a…a isummonedfaebutterflies."

The last bit was said in a hurry and the lady smiled

"Good, you do not lie. Apollo likes that in people."

"You said we would talk about the Egyptians today."

"Well today you are going to be busy, Next week we will do the Egyptians."

"Aww."

But Luna was not really sad she was going to learn about them soon enough. Luna just took in the fact that she was going to see Apollo she got so excited that she jumped up stuffing all the food in her mouth and jumping up and down. The lady smiled. Well smunch was going to have to reveal the fact about her relation soon enough and for real smunch could not believe that in front of her was the girl she had loved the second she had seen her. Her girl. Her little one. Her… Then the both of them were placed on solid ground. They were in the middle of twelve rocks in a circle with a light shooting from them up to the sky.

"Summon him." Said Smunch and vanished.

Luna stood there and looked all around her.

_How am I supposed to do this _said one part of her mind

_Summon him _ said another

_Um…Apollo could you come down here please I am your descendant and I really want you to come and I want to see you. You are my family after all, through my mother I guess because daddy traces himself back to Merlin but my mum, her tree stops and gets muddled at the end._

_Young child look behind you for I am here always and I shall always be here. Yes, I am from your mother's side and not your father's._

Luna twirled around there stood a massive man as big as a child giant she guessed. There was a white robe covering him all over and a gold ring around his ring finger and a gold and silver crown shaped like petals on his head. In his left hand there was a staff with a giant blue orb from the holding point that twinkled in the sun, he wore sandals. He had a short beard with normal eyes that were green a fairly sized nose , his mouth was in a big smile.

_Hi._

_Hello __Λούνα__ (Pronounced: Ee-o-naa) I have waited long for this day the day you would come to me. Not your mother not your grandmother. Even though they were in my family line you were the one. You are special. Come let me show all the others that my descendant has come. _The man laughed and Luna laughed as well it seemed polite.

_You do not have to be polite with me we are family._

They suddenly appeared in a massive circular room.

"Brothers! Sisters!" Apollo shouted

Many people walked in all wearing the same as Apollo, some different colours and they had different faces.

"I have a descendant!"

The other wizae stood and stared and then suddenly they were all her size and so was Apollo. He hugged her and she hugged back and then all the other wizae came and shook her hand. She smiled politely but all of them said that they were family and that she need not be shy and need not be so polite. She still was polite though, when it came to Artemis who looked like Apollo very much she kissed her and hugged her. When it came to Hades he smiled and whispered in her mind.

_You will be my family more than the rest except Artemis and Apollo._

He then walked away not explaining anything. At the end Artemis led her to a room, closed the door, grew again and said.

_I have prepared a long time for you so I made some presents open the box upon that table._

Luna went and opened it and inside she found a small staff an exact replica of Apollo's and beside that she found a cloak, she put it on. There was also a big book with the title.

_Fortune Telling_

_Apollo _

There was also a pair of shoes that seemed different. A belt with a sword in it and she looked more upon the sword and saw in it engraved in gold was

_περιουσία  
>εύρεσης<em>

Just as Luna touched the sword there started to appear her name on the sword…making.

_περιουσία  
>εύρεσης<em>

_Λούνα_

It meant

_Fortune_

_Finder_

_Luna_

She smiled and put back in all the objects and closed the box and it minimized and she knew Apollo had done it and she put it in her pocket.

_Well touch it and order it to grow in size and it will now there is one last thing I need to give you._

Apollo took the ring he had and minimized it and then gave it to Luna it was bigger than her finger and so he said

_Around your wrist._

She put it and suddenly she felt it belong in her. She felt a connection to Apollo and many other things

_If you need me you may summon me through this. You can talk to me through this. You have a great magic in this, it will help you with all kinds of magic and it will defend you and it will activate your fortune telling powers. _

He looked in her memory's and saw the people calling her _Loony Lovegood._

_How dare they _He shrieked in her head

He started to recite something in her head.

~~~~~~~~~Page End~~~~~~~~~~~

_κατάρα τους  
>Δέστε τους<br>Μην τους αφήσετε να πάνε_

_κατάρα τους  
>Δέστε τους<br>Μην τους αφήσετε να πάνε_

_κατάρα τους  
>Δέστε τους<br>Μην τους αφήσετε να πάνε_

_κατάρα τους  
>Δέστε τους<br>Μην τους αφήσετε να πάνε_

_Maledizione loro  
>legarli<br>Non lasciarli andare_

_Maledizione loro  
>legarli<br>Non lasciarli andare_

_Maledizione loro  
>legarli<br>Non lasciarli andare_

_Maledizione loro  
>legarli<br>Non lasciarli andare_

_Curse them _

_Bind them_

_Don't let them go_

_Curse them _

_Bind them_

_Don't let them go_

_Curse them _

_Bind them_

_Don't let them go_

_Curse them _

_Bind them_

_Don't let them go_

He said in Greek, Roman but Luna could not understand the Roman bit and English.

_Young Child you must tell me if anything like that happens and I will send a worse curse to them. Now you must leave, it is dangerous for your blood to stay here for a long time and so goodbye my Luna._

She was once again in the circle she was in when she had first seen Apollo in. She felt a tug at her waist and she was in the portal again. She returned to the bedroom she was sleeping In after her lonely ride in the portal. When she got back the wrist wear glowed and she knew it had brought her back. Luna put the box next to her bed and maximized it to its normal size again and then went to sleep as she was very sleepy. In her dream or more nightmare she saw it again…

_There her mother stood brewing a potion and then_

_BANG_

_She was gone and Luna cried and cried there was not even her mama's body anywhere._

_Luna then saw something she did not usually see in this nightmare up on the wall there was_

_A line and a cross in the middle of it and a circle surrounding the whole thing…_

Luna awoke at the smell of food and stuffed it all into her mouth and went to sleep again…

She was once again awake and saw Smunch again in front of her.

"Let's take a tour of the castle shall we?"

_The king of ainel looked at all the globes in front of him and the islands inside them. _

"_They shall bow down to me. My sister and her bloody land of Lenia and that girl will come to me."_

"_Yes my lord she will."_

"_I know, now go to the human world and try to find the Roman or the Egyptian descendants._

"_Yes, My lord."_

"_And, find me my son, Tom Marvolo Riddle more known In that land as Voldemort."_

"_Sir, He is dead."_

"_Yes but he has a way to get back, horcruxes…" "Find them and defend them!"_

"_Yes, Lord"_

"_And kill that old fool, Dumbledore as he will learn to insult me when I offered him power in return for that school."_

"_Yes, it will be done."_

"_Of course it will! Also you need to find the Cup Of Ainelia. The time has passed and we can use the cup and finally summon me Set and Hecate."_

"_Yes, Yes my liege."_

_The man left and The king summoned another general and commanded him of exactly the same thing thinking the first one to get it done would live and the one to not get it done would be sacrificed as food for Set and Hecate. The king of ainel always loved a competition. He summoned the slayer and the creatures carer and told them to go get a unicorn. The unicorn stepped in front of him and the king of ainel cut the unicorns head off. He took the blood and put it in a vial with the tear of a mermaid and the fur of a werewolf and the blood of a human, the blood and poison of a basilisk as well. Finally it was done and made all it had to do know was leave it settling for a month and then all would be ready and he would become immortal from a unicorns blood but not have to pay a price of his soul and be cursed. He laughed and tapped a globe with an island in it and then the island shook as if an earthquake had took place. The evil king laughed louder and smiled at the fact that he could do anything to harm them and they were trapped and could do nothing to him. How all the blues would bow to him was something he looked forward to but once again he thought of himself as the elephant but now the Lenia colony had a rat of the three possible ones…_

_Dumbledore heard a knock on his door and was surprised his wards had not alerted him that anyone was coming up the stairs._

"_It is open."_

_The door opened and the task of killing the old man was done but they had _fun_ with him first and they loved how he screamed in pain and begged for death. Something he had not even done to Tom Riddle but there he was screaming and begging for pain but then again the Green Folk were much more dangerous than Tom Riddle even if he did have Folk blood in him…_

_Voldemort felt it. His horcrux was being picked up the very one he was inside and it was being picked up by one with a dark soul and then he knew that he would return almighty. He never knew he would return to his father and to the land of the Blue Folk and the land of the Blue-Folk-To-Be (Green Folk land)_

*So how do you like it. Was it good and what do you think the relation of Smunch is to Luna Review what you think and if you get it right you get a prize? Free berty bots every flavour beans to those who R & R. UH OH VOLDEMORT IS ON HIS WA-AAY (Sing-Song Voice)*

**NEXT: TOUR OF THE CASTLE AND ANOTHER DEFENCE VILLAGE ATTACKED!**


End file.
